Si Penyusup Hitam
by Onica278
Summary: CHAPTER 3 & 4 UPDATE!/ Harusnya aku gembira karena aku bisa menyewa apartemen murah dekat dengan tempat kuliahku. Harusnya aku gembira karena di apartemenku fasilitasnya bersih dan lengkap. Harusnya aku gembira karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku tinggal di sana. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak gembira maupun senang. Kenapa? Karena ini ulah si Penyusup Hitam
1. Chapter 1

**Si Penyusup Hitam**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine x Fem!OC**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Author newbie di fandom KnB**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**amaku Hazegawa Akane, 19 tahun.

Harusnya aku gembira karena aku bisa menyewa apartemen murah dekat dengan tempat kuliahku. Harusnya aku gembira karena di apartemenku fasilitasnya bersih dan lengkap. Harusnya aku gembira karena hari ini adalah hari pertamaku tinggal di sana.

Tapi, ternyata tidak.

Aku sama sekali tidak gembira maupun senang.

Kenapa?

Karena ini ulah si Penyusup Hitam itu!

.

.

.

"GYYYYYYAAAAAA!" jeritku sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat ada sesosok laki-laki berkulit hitam dan berambut biru tua sedang duduk di ruang tamuku sambil menonton TV.

"Berisik," hardiknya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku yang masih mengenakan _bathrobe_ langsung menghampirinya sambil berkacak pinggang, "siapa kamu, hah!? Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk! Kamu penyusup yah, hah!? Kurang ajar!" semburku.

Dia melirikku sekilas, kemudian mendengus, "cerewet."

Iiiihhhh! Nyebelin! Siapa sih cowok ini! Aku memelototinya, "Apa kau bilang!? Pergi sana! Ini apartemenku! Kalau tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu!"

Dia mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingkingya sambil menoleh kepadaku, "apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar."

Hah?

Apa dia bilang?

Kurang ngajar!

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" geramku. Aku pun bergegas berjalan keluar pintu apartemenku. Membuka pintunya lalu melongok keluar, "Tolong! Tolong! Ada penyusup!" teriakku sekeras mungkin

Salah satu tetanggaku dan beberapa petugas keamanan langsung menghampiriku dengan cemas.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka

"Ada penyusup!" jawabku.

"Di mana?"

Aku menunjuk ke arah dalam, tepatnya ke ruang TV yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk apartemenku. Orang-orang itu melihat ke arah yang kutujukan. Mereka mengerutkan kening mereka, lalu menatapku kembali, "tidak ada siapapun."

Hah? Apa?

"Ta-tapi, tadi ada penyusup!" kataku lalu menoleh ke arah ruang TV, dan benar, orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi, "kemana orang itu?" aku pun mulai berjalan masuk ke ruang TV disusul orang-orang tadi. Mereka pun mencari keberadaan orang itu di setiap sudut rumahku. Nihil. Dia benar-benar menghilang.

"Tidak ada siapapun," kata Pak Satpam bertumbuh tambun itu, "kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Nona harus lebih berhati-hati lagi, siapa tau penyusup itu datang lagi. Sebaiknya kunci pintu dan jendela Nona," ujarnya.

"Um, baiklah. Terimakasih untuk bantuannya, maaf jadi merepotkan," ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan. Orang-orang itu membalasnya sebentar lalu berjalan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas. Ini aneh. Pintu apartemenku hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam, jika ingin membukanya dari luar harus menggunakan kartu pass atau sidik jariku. Lalu kenapa orang itu bisa masuk? Apa dia masuk dari jendela? Rasanya gak mungkin, deh, karena aku selalu mengunci jendelaku.

Kemudian, saat orang-orang tadi masuk dan mencari keberadaannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang. Dan keberadaanya benar-benar tidak bisa ditemukan. Dia tidak meninggalkan jejaknya sama sekali. Masa, sih, aku berhalusinasi? Haha, tidak mungkin.

Aku mengangkat kedua bahu. Ya, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau mengurusi kejadian itu lagi. Lebih baik aku beristirahat untuk kuliah pagiku besok.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar, mengganti bajuku lalu tidur.

.

.

.

Kriiiinnggggg!

Jam alarmku berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Aku terbangun namun masih setengah sadar. Tanganku menggapai-gapai meja kecil di sebelah kasurku untuk mematikan alarmku. Setelah alarmku mati, aku berencana untuk tidur sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tapi kurasakan ada sesuatu asing yang berada di sebelahku. Seperti tubuh manusia.

Eh? Manusia?

Orang?

Siapa?

Aku langsung membuka mataku.

Dan apa yang ketemukan?

Si Penyusup Hitam tidur di sebelahku!

"KYYYYAAAA!" teriakku sambil menendang tubuhnya hingga jatuh ke bawah. Ia pun terbangun.

"Oi!" katanya sambil beranjak mendekatiku, ia menatap tajam ke arahku sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur lantai.

"Apa?" kataku menantang dia.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah!?" dia nampaknya mulai marah.

"Menendangmu, kenapa?" kataku sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Masih tanya 'kenapa'!" geramnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang punya apartemen ini, kan aku! Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba masuk dan tidur di sebelahku, hah!? Salahmu sendiri! Akan kulaporkan ke polisi!"

"Coba saja," ujarnya sambil mendengus.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kurang ajar!" aku menggertakan rahangku.

Orang ini kurang ajar sekali! Sudah menyusup apartemenku, berkata kurang ajar, tidur di sebelahku pula! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Kau ini! Memangnya kau tidak takut kalau kau akan dipenjara, hah?!" ujarku ketus.

"Tidak."

"Sudah kuduga. Tapi cocok, juga sih, orang kayak kamu masuk penjara, soalnya wajah-wajah buronan," celetukku.

"Apa?" dia melotot.

Huh, orang seperti dia melotot kepadaku? Tidak mempan! "Apa!?" aku menaikan nada suaraku sambil melototinya juga.

"Kau ini!"

"Apa!? Dasar Penyusup Hitam! Pergi sana!" usirku.

Wajahnya mendekat, "_Hitam_ katamu?"

Ups, nampaknya dia sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata 'hitam'. Biar saja!

"Iya, HI-TAM! Kenapa memang?" aku menantang dia.

"Dasar Kurcaci Galak!" katanya.

"APAAA!" dia mengataiku pendek? Harus kuakui, aku juga sensitif dengan kata-kata bermakna 'pendek'. "Aku bukan PEN-DEK! Aku BE-LUM tinggi!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Pendek ya, pendek!" balasnya.

"Ugh! Dasar hitam!"

"Pendek!"

"Hitam!"

"Pendek! Pendek! Peeennndeeekkk!"

"Hitam! Hitam! Hitaaammmmm! Weeekkk!" aku menjulurkan lidahku.

"PEEEENNNNDDDEEE-"

_Krrryuuukk!_

Ah, sial! Perutku keroncongan. Kenapa harus berbunyi disaat-saat seperti ini, sih! Bikin malu saja! Tanpa sadar pipiku sedikit memerah. Dia pun tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kerasnya. Aku pun melempar semua bantal yang ada di kasurku ke arahnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar tidurku dan segera membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa masuk dan tidur di sampingku? Dari mana dia masuk? Tapi yang terpenting adalah; semalam dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kan? Kurahap ia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Orang itu, benar-benar keterlaluan!

_SRAAAKKK!_

"Aahh!" saking kesalnya dengan orang itu, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan jariku yang sedang memotong sayuran, jadinya teriris deh.

Gawat! Lukanya dalam! Perih sekali!

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kudapati si Penyusup Hitam itu sudah berada di belakangku. Ia memperhatikan tanganku yang terluka. "Jangan pedulikan aku," jawabku ketus.

Ia nampak tidak peduli dengan jawabanku. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat tanganku, dan kemudian mengecup jariku yang teriris itu. Bibirnya yang menyentuh jariku yang terluka terasa begitu hangat, dan kehangatan itu bagaikan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Sangaattt lambat. Mungkin, waktu benar-benar berhenti pada saat itu.

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa kembali normal begitu ia melepas kecupannya. Dan hebatnya, darahku berhenti mengalir walaupun masih menyisakan luka sayatan yang dalam dan perih. Aku segera menarik tanganku dengan kasarnya lalu menampar pipinya.

_PLLLAKK!_

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ujarku ketus. "Kau, lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan mencoba menyusupi rumahku lagi! Pergi sebelum aku melapor polisi dan mengajukannya ke pengadilan!"

Setelah berkata demikian, aku pun segera meninggalkan dia dan bahan-bahan masakan yang belum sempat kuolah. Setelah itu aku mandi, berganti baju, dan pergi kuliah tanpa mempedulikan keberadan si Penyusup Hitam yang datang entah darimana itu.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalananku menuju tempat kuliah, kejadian di dapur itu membayang-bayangiku terus-menerus. Menyebalkan!

Aku berhenti melangkah dan kemudian mencak-mencak sendiri, "Aaahh! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang di sekitarku mulai menatapku aneh. Biar saja. Memangnya orang kesal itu dilarang, yah?

Ah!

Sejujurnya, jantungku seperti hampir berhenti berdetak ketika ia mengecup jemariku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang memperlakukanku selembut itu.

Selama ini, orang-orang begitu mengacuhkanku yang notabene culun, tidak menarik, dan penyendiri. Kedua orang tuaku selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Aku tidak punya banyak teman. Makanya, aku begitu kaget ketika ada orang lain di apartemenku.

Aku yang terbiasa dengan kesendirian ini, ingin tetap berada di kesendirian.

Aku tidak mau terusik.

Makanya, secepatnya aku akan mengusir Penyusup Hitam itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa, ada yang menahanku untuk melakukan itu.

Mungkin, hatiku yang sepi yang menahanku untuk melakukan itu.

Mungkin.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**N/B:**

Hai, hai! Akhirnya setelah hiatus yang cukup lama karena persiapan author menghadapi UN yang membuat author tertekan dan stress, author pun mencuri waktu author yang harusnya digunakan untuk belajar buat Ujian Sekolah mumpung ortu gak ada di rumah (JANGAN DITIRU!), daan.. tada! Author pun menulis fic baru tanpa mempedulikan fic-fic author yang terbengkalai dan ditagih orang untuk diapdet.

Haahhh~ author, gak sanggup ngelanjutin cerita Author yang lama, karena sekarang Author demam Kuroko no Basuke! YEAAHHH!

Yah, meskipun season 2 sudah selesai dan harus menunggu (lagi) season 3 (Kyyyyaaa, season 3 ada Akashii! #Fansgirling)

Oke, selama ini author cuma jadi pembaca setia Kuroko no Basuke, sekarang Author yang pengen nulis fic KnB! Yeahhh!

Aku suka banget sama Aomine! Terlebih saat character songnya keluar, suaranya itu lohh! Meluluhkan hati Author #abaikan!

Oke, deh, maaf yah, kalau tulisan Author berantakan banget! Hehe! See you in next chap! Fufufu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Si Penyusup Hitam**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine x Fem!OC**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Author newbie di fandom KnB**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku menghela nafas ketika akhirnya jam kuliahku selesai juga. Hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Dosen yang mengajarku tadi, ia hanya mengajari secara teori, tapi kami jarang sekali diajari lewat praktikum. Padahalkan musik itu tidak meluluk harus teori, musik itu harus dipraktikan dan dihayati!

Ya, aku memang kuliah di Jurusan Seni Musik. Aku suka sekali dengan musik. Rasanya, lewat musik, perasaan yang kadang tidak tersampaikan bisa tersampaikan. Oh, yah, hampir lupa, sepertinya alat-alat musikku yang masih tertinggal di rumahku yang lama belum diantar. Kata orang tuaku, barangnya baru akan diantar besok. Hhh, padahal aku akan sangat bosan kalau di apartemenku tidak ada alat musik.

Mataku teralih ke seseorang yang duduk di sebrang bangkuku. Orang itu sedang tidur. Baru kali ini, aku melihat dia tertidur di saat jam kuliah. Maklum saja, pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model menguras tenaganya dan waktu istirahatnya. Terkadang aku kasihan dengan orang itu.

Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, wajah orang itu manis seperti anak kecil kalau sedang tertidur. Tanpa kusadari, aku tersenyum dan pipiku bersemu merah ketika memperhatikan wajahnya saat tidur. Ahhh, bagaimana ini?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku seketika, saat orang itu mulai membuka matanya yang beriris kuning keemasan yang indah itu. Aku takut kalau ia sadar bahwa selama ia tidur tadi, aku menatap wajahnya. Ia menguap sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ara~! Ternyata sudah selesai_-ssu_. Sepertinya, aku tertidur cukup lama," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Lalu, tiba-tiba matanya beralih kepadaku. "Eh?" kedua alisnya terangkat, "kau belum pulang-_ssu_?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan, "be, belum... hehe," aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Ukh! Kenapa tiba-tiba salah tingkah?

Dia manggut-manggut, kemudian dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu tersenyum padaku, "aku boleh pinjam catatanmu-_ssu_? Aku benar-benar melewatkan pelajaran hari ini-_ssu_."

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. Lalu setelah itu aku mengambil buku catatanku lalu memberikannya pada orang itu, "Ini. Maaf kalau tulisannya jelek, hehe."

"Tidak apa-apa-_ssu_," ujarnya sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas selempang hitamnya. Setelah itu ia benar-benar beranjak pergi, tapi sebelumnya ia menoleh padaku lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Jaa ne, Akanecchi!"

"Bye, Kise-_san_," kataku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah ia pergi, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar. Dan entah kenapa, aku tersenyum sendiri.

Ah!

Aku tersadar.

Aku semakin menyukai sosoknya.

Hanya saja, itu menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akane!" tiba-tiba kepala Riko Aida, menyembul di depan pintu kelasku, "ayo, cepat! Katanya mau ke toko buku?"

Aku segera merapikan tasku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku, "_gomen ne_, Riko. Aku membuatmu menunggu yah?"

Riko mengangguk sambil tersenyum masam padaku. Dia ngambek rupanya.

"Riko jangan ngambek, dong! Nanti kutraktir, deh!" tawarku sambil menaik-turunkan alisku.

"Iya, iya. Janji, yah, traktir aku di Bunnkin Donuts ya!" katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Yeay!" soraknya.

Aku dan Riko Aida berteman sejak SMA. Tapi, aku tidak satu SMA dengannya. Usianya satu tahun di atasku. Aku dan dia tetanggaan. Dan aku sering sekali bermain ke rumahnya sekaligus belajar bareng, Riko kan pintar. Hahaha. Untungnya, sekarang kami satu kampus, namun beda jurusan. Dia Jurusan Manajemen, aku Jurusan Seni Musik. Sayangnya, cuma dia orang yang kadang memperhatikanku. Banyak temanku yang terkadang mengacuhkan keberadaanku.

"Memangnya, kau ingin beli buku apa?" tanya Riko.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan daguku, mencoba mengingat barang apa yang ingin kubeli, "Ah!" aku menaikan aliskku, "judul bukunya, _'The Secret of Mozart.'_ Bukunya _limited_ _edition_ dan katanya hari ini ada diskon. Sejujurnya harus buru-buru, aku takut bukunya habis terjual."

Riko manggut-manggut, tanda mengerti.

Kami pun mempercepat langkah kami, agar apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi. Sebenarnya, jarak dari kampus ke toko buku lumayan dekat. Makanya, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku dan Riko sudah sampai di toko buku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sejenak. Kukira akan ada banyak orang yang ngantre untuk membeli buku itu, tapi kenapa pengunjungnya tidak terlalu rame, yah? Ah, ada dua kemungkinan. Opsi pertama, mungkin belum ada yang berniat beli. Opsi kedua, mungkin buku itu sudah... habis terjual?!

Aku bergegas memasuki toko buku itu. Sesampainya di sana aku segera menghampiri pegawai kasir toko buku tersebut, "um, buku _'The Secret of Mozart'_ belum _sold out_ kan?" tanyaku ragu.

Si pegawai kasir itu terdiam lalu nampak berpikir, "sepertinya tinggal satu lagi."

Aku sedikit terperengah, "ada di rak mana?"

Si pegawai kasir menunjuk ke suatu arah, "itu, di rak paling ujung. Silakan."

Aku membungkuk sebentar, "terimakasih," lalu aku segera bergegas ke rak yang ditunjuk si pegawai tadi.

Riko yang melihatku buru-buru hanya untuk mengejar sebuah buku, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli. Ia pun membiarkan aku mencari buku itu sendirian, sedangkan ia beranjak ke rak buku khusus buku tentang olahraga. Ah, aku lupa, Riko dulu seorang pelatih dan manajer tim basket SMA-nya.

Aku memfokuskan diri mencari buku tersebut. Cari. Cari. Cari. Di mana, yah, buku itu? Ah! Dapat! Aku pun segera mengambil buku tersebut. Tepat sebelum aku mengambil buku tersebut, ada tangan seseorang yang mengambil buku itu. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Ukh! Sial! Aku keduluan!

Aku menatap seorang pemuda yang berada di depanku. Aku menaikan kedua alisku, ketika tau siapa pemuda itu, "Midorima?"

Pemuda tersebut menatapku cuek, "oh, kau, Akane?"

Aku mengangguk.

Aku jadi teringat. Dia Midorima Shintarou. Dia kuliah di kampusku juga, tapi Jurusan Kedokteran. Dulu, waktu upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru, aku sempat mimisan dan hampir pingsan. Untung waktu itu Midorima sedang lewat dan aku ditolong olehnya. Yah, meskipun terlihat jelas waktu itu ia melakukannya dengan terpaksa.

"Lama tidak bertemu, yah! Dan terimakasih sudah mau menolongku waktu itu," aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

"Hm," gumamnya.

Aku melirik buku yang kuburu berada dalam genggamannya, "_ano_... Buku itu... kau ingin membelinya?"

Ia menatapku sinis, "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membelinya. Aku ada tugas membuat resensi. Kumohoonn... berikan buku itu kepadaku..." ujarku memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganku.

Dia menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot, "enak saja! Ini buat _lucky item_ ku besok, tahu!"

Ahh! Dasar maniak Oha-Asa! Cih!

Aku tersenyum masam, "memangnya _lucky item_ jauh lebih penting dari tugasku?"

"Sangat penting tau!" katanya sedikit membentak.

"Tapi, kan, kamu butuhnya cuma satu hari. Aku kan butuhnya lama. Jadi, yang lebih berkepentingan, kan, aku," ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Enak saja!" dia mempertajam tatapannya. Lalu tanpa mempedulikan aku, dia berjalan ke arah kasir.

Aku bergegas mengejarnya, "hei!" aku menarik lengannya, "dengarkan aku!"

Dia mendengus lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "apa lagi?"

"Baiklah, kau berhak mengambilnya dan membelinya. Tapi, setelah kau menggunakannya sebagai _lucky item_ aku pinjam, yah? Cuma sebentar, kok, yah?" tawarku lagi.

"Enggak," tolaknya cepat sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Ugh! Orang ini peliiittt!

Aku menjejerkan langkahku, "tau tidak? Orang pelit justru sering mendapat kesialan tau!" kataku memancingnya.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Lalu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Yah, iyalah! Masa kamu gak tau? Oh, jangan-jangan kamu memang suka mendapat kesialan karena pelit, makanya sering-sering bawa _lucky item_ yah?" kataku terus memancing.

Dia menaikan kacamatanya yang padahal tak melorot semili pun, heran deh, "aku akan meminjamkannya padamu selama dua hari."

"Yeaayyyy!" sorakku.

"Tapi, ini bukan karena aku ingin meminjamkannya padamu! Aku hanya tidak mau kena sial, saja," ujarnya.

Apa-apaan itu? Aku hanya manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum masam. Orang ini, _tsundere_ sekali. "Lalu," kataku, "dimana aku harus menemuimu untuk mengambil buku itu?"

"Tiga hari lagi aku ada pelatihan di Rumah Sakit. Saat itu, kau datang ke Rumah Sakit Universitas Yokuzan. Di lantai tiga. Sekitar jam lima sore. Kalau bingung, tanya resepsionisnya," katanya sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke petugas kasir.

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah. Terimakasih, yah, Midorima."

"Hn."

Dan ketika aku berbalik badan hendak beranjak ke tempat Riko, aku menabrak seorang perempuan. Aku memegangi pelipisku akibat terbentur kepala perempuan itu. Sakit sekali. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aku juga... Eh?" gadis berambut pink itu terkejut ketika ia menatap wajahku, "kau... Hazegawa Akane kan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "ya? Kenapa?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Momoi Satsuki. Tetanggamu. Apartemenku tepat di sebrang apartemenmu. Hehe," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ohh, begitu, hehe," jawabku seadanya. "Kamu pergi sendiri?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Ah, tidak. Aku bersama pacarku," jawabnya sambil menunjuk seseorang laki-laki berkacamata di belakangnya, "dia, Imayoshi Shouichi."

Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, yah. Kalau ada sesuatu, bilang saja padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantummu. Kapan-kapan, berkunjunglah ke rumahku. Ah, aku harus pergi dulu. Daahh!" dia melambaikan tangan padaku sambil beranjak pergi bersama pacarnya.

"Sudah dapat bukunya?" tanya Riko sambil menepuk bahuku.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali," ujarnya, "ya, sudah. Sekarang, kita ke Bunnkin Donuts!"

Hhh, anak ini! Ingat saja kalau dia akan ditraktir.

Aku mengangguk, lalu beranjak keluar dari toko buku menuju Bunnkin Donuts.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya, donat-donat yang di sajikan di depanku cukup membuat seleraku naik. Hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba seseorang yang tidak ingin kulihat wajahnya tiba-tiba datang bersama dengan seseorang yang juga kukenal. Melihat mereka, selera makanku benar-benar hilang.

"_Ara~_! Ternyata ada Akane dan Riko!" gadis bersurai coklat keriting itu menghampiriku. Dia, Takeuchi Nana, sepupuku, yang juga seorang model.

"Nanacchi," seseorang yang sangat kukenal menghampiri Nana, "Ada apa... Eh?" orang itu terkejut ketika melihatku. "Ternyata kau disini-_ssu. _Ah! Ada Rikocchi juga," dia tersenyum padaku dan Riko.

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan kikuk.

Riko melambaikan tangannya, "oh, hai! Lama gak ketemu. Siapa gadis itu?" Riko melirik Nana.

"Umm, dia..." Kise melirik Nana.

Dengan cepat Nana menggamit lengan Kise, "Aku pacar Kise-_kun_. Hehehe..."

Riko menaikan alisnya, "benarkah?"

Kise mengangguk, "yah, belum lama ini kita baru jadian."

Riko melirikku yang mulai terdiam.

"Nee, Kise-_kun_...," Nana mulai berlagak manja, "ayo, kita pesan makanan. Aku lapar~"

"Iya, iya," kata Kise sambil tersenyum. Ia melirikku dan Riko lalu melambaikan tangannya, "Jaa nee!"

Riko membalas lambaian tangannya.

Lamat-lamat aku mendengar percakapan mereka dari arah belakang.

"Kise-_kun_, aku minta cium~"

Heh, Nana benar-benar gila! Apa-apan permintaannya itu barusan?

"Hahhaha... Kau ini... Hal yang seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang-_ssu_. Itu memalukan."

Apa kau tidak tahu, Kise. Nana itu urat malunya sudah putus.

"Iya, iya, iya! Oh, yah! Besok kan hari Minggu. Kita kencan yuk?"

"Boleh. Kemana?"

Ah.. aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Ke karnaval, mau gak?"

"Hm. Kujemput, yah?"

Menjijikan. Memuakan.

"Okee! Makasih, yah, Kise-_kun_!"

"Sama-sama."

Rasanya panas. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya...

Aku ingin menyerah.

Lalu, selanjutnya, Kise dan Nana memesan beberapa donat untuk dibungkus dan dibawa pulang. Setelah pesanannya datang mereka pun pergi. Ketika mereka pergi, rasanya aku baru bisa bernafas lega. Cukup menyakitkan kalau melihat mereka terus-terus berada di tempat ini.

"Itu, sepupumu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku kan?" tanya Riko membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia pun melahap donat kelimanya. Sepertinya, donatku dimakan dia juga, deh.

"Hn. Dan kau memakan donatku, ngomong-ngomong."

"Sepupumu, menjijikkan. Iya, aku mengambil donatmu, habis tidak dimakan sih," jawabnya.

"Kau sendiri tahukan sepupuku seperti apa? Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu. Donatnya sisain satu untukku," kataku.

"Mendengar ceritamu saja aku sudah kesal, apalagi melihatnya secara langsung seperti tadi. Ini, aku sisain satu," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan piring yang tinggal berisi satu untukku.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Riko yang di atas meja bergetar. Ia mengambilnya. Sepertinya ada yang mengirim pesan ke dia. Setelah membacanya ia menyeruput habis minumannya lalu bersiap untuk pergi, "Akane, aku harus pulang duluan. Hyuuga kakinya cidera lagi. Hhh, anak itu tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya sama sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri?" Sekedar informasi, Hyuuga itu pacar Riko. Ia termasuk anggota tim nasional basket negaraku.

Aku mengangguk, "hm. Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa."

Riko mengangguk ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menepuk bahuku pelan, "Hei, aku tahu perasaanmu pasti sedih dan kesal ketika melihat Kise dan Nana. Tapi, sebaiknya, jangan terlalu berlarut-larut. Yah? Kau bisa hubungiku, kalau kau mau. Daahh~"

Dan dia benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam.

Riko tahu, bahwa sebentar lagi aku pasti akan terpuruk dan jatuh ke dalam kesedihan lagi. Makanya ia memperingatiku.

Tapi, aku tidak tahan lagi.

Sebelum air mataku tumpah, aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari restoran itu setelah sebelumnya aku menghabiskan makananku dan membayar pesananku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan secepat mungkin sambil membawa barang belanjaanku yang lumayan banyak ini. Aku baru saja berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah langit sore yang mendung. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku memasuki gedung apartemenku.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemenku, aku terdiam. Mataku teralih ke salah satu jariku yang diplester, untungnya hari ini tidak ada yang menyadari lukaku itu. Namun, aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi dan Si Penyusup Hitam itu.

Apa dia sudah pergi yah?

Rasa cemas, tiba-tiba mengglayutiku. Aku cepat-cepat mengusir rasa itu. Haha, untuk apa aku mencemaskan Si Penyusup Hitam itu? Konyol.

Pintu apartemenku segera terbuka setelah aku menempelkan sidik jariku di alat sensornya. Perlahan aku memasuki ruangan itu.

Dan apa yang kutemukan?

Apartemenku, um, khususnya ruang TVku, berantakan!

Aku mencari si biangkerok kurang ajar itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Si Penyusup Hitam nan tengil nan bau dan nan brengsek!

Lihat! Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Majalah-majalah pria dewasa bertebaran di mana-mana! Rempah-rempah makanan ringan ada dimana-mana! Sampah-sampah bekas bungkus snack juga tidak dibuang pada tempatnya! Aku menemukan sososk Si Penyusup Hitam itu, rupanya ia sedang tertidur sambil mengorok di atas sofa ruang TVku! Mana TVku masih menyala lagi! Itu namanya pemborosan energi tau!

Aaaakkkkkhhhhhh! Menyebalkan!

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur dia tidak pergi dari apartemenku.

Eh?

Apa tadi?

Kenapa aku harus bersyukur?

Aku ini sedang konslet yah?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Benar, aku memang sudah konslet. Ya, sudahlah, aku lapar. Aku harus segera membersihkan diri dan memasak makan malam. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku pun menaruh barang belanjaanku di dapur. Aku sedikit membuat kegaduhan yang menyebabkan Si Penyusup Hitam itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang?" katanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk. "Umm... soal yang tadi pagi..." ia mengusap tengkuknya, "aku-"

"Bantu aku memasak makan malam," ujarku tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

"Eh? Apa?"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**N/B**: Hai, hai! Minna, author apdet kilat nih, hihihih... lagi semangat nulis~ plus, sekarang author punya waktu, yah walaupun cuma sedikit, untuk bisa nulis dan ngelanjutin cerita. Hmm, chapter kali ini lumayan panjang yah? Mana author potong di bagian yang gak srek lagi, ahahahah... gak bisa buat penasaran reader, deh. Wkwkwk... oh, iya, author masih bingung suffliks pemaggilan 'san', 'chan', 'kun' yang biasa dipakai orang jepang. Dan author juga masih bingung, soalnya, Akane sama Riko kan beda setahun, terus klo di jepang beda setahun gitu harus pake sufliks apa yah? Cuma, author masih gak srek aja klo pake sufliks begituan, jadi, author pikir, gak usah pake sufliks. Biar kelihatan klo Akane sama Riko tuh akrab. Eh, kok author malah konsultasi masalah kebasahan sih? Ah, sudahlah... author minta petunjuk minna, mohon bantuannya *bunguk-bungkuk*

Ah, author baru sadar, di chapter ini banyak tokoh yang baru keluar. Ada Riko, Midorima, Imayoshi, Momoi, Kise, sama Nana. Hahahahah... ceritanya makin kompleks aja, deh. Oh, yah, kampus Akane namanya 'Yokuzan' jadi, rumah sakit yokuzan itu punyanya kampus Akane. Dan btw, author minta maaf sebelumnya kalau banyak kesalahan kata dan typo yang author buat. Sekaranggg... balas review yang ga login, deh. Yang log in silakan cek PM.

**Amelo: **hahaha... makasih! Iya, ini udah update :3

Okey, deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Fufufufu~


	3. Chapter 3

**N/B:** Author sebelumnya minta maaf, chapter kemarin banyak sekali typo yang Author buat, hehee. Terus pada komplain kalau peran Aomine sedikit. Hahaha... Kan Aomine belom beraksi, heheheh... Terus, satu hal yang Author lupa padahal itu penting banget! Penggambaran OC Author, si Akane! Seharusnya dari awal cerita ada penggambarannya. Author berterimakasih sekali, atas koreksi para reader tercinta *big hug*

Hazegawa Akane, 19 tahu, adalah seorang mahasiswi Jurusan Seni Musik. Dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu berponi dan mata berwarna ungu gelap. Tubuhnya *ehmehm* pendek *ehmehm*, tingginya sekitar 158cm. Em, berarti tinggi Riko sama Akane beda tipis. Riko tingginya 156 cm klo gak salah. Tenang, Akane, masih ada yang lebih pendek darimu. *ditendang Riko*

Akane suka main piano dan ngarang lagu. Dia pendiam tapi kalau sama orang yang deket sama dia, kayak Riko, dia akan menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan enak di ajak ngobrol. Dia suka menyendiri, karena sejak kecil ia selalu sendiri, tidak punya banyak teman dan orang tuanya terlalu sibuk bekerja. Sedikit, em, gloomy mungkin? Dan sedikit anti-sosial . Tidak suka keramaian. Rada culun. Sebenarnya, Akane itu pakai kacamata, cuman karena minus-nya gak seberapa ia jadi males pakai kacamata, jadi sering di lepas deh. Mungkin di beberapa scene atau adegan dia akan menggunakan kacamata, tapi pasti Author akan mendeskripsikannya secara lebih spesifik :D

Kalian bisa liat info lainnya di profil Author, Author nulis penggambaran Akane dan Nana di situ juga. Kalian juga bisa liat rupa Akane seperti apa di ilustrasi cerita ini. Silakan liat~~~ Gambar-gambarnya **bukan buatan saya**, karena saya **nyari digoogle**, dan kebanyak gambar-gambarnya saya ambil dari **zerochan. **Saya hanya tinggal **mengedit** dan **menggabungkan** beberapa gambar dengan photoshop.

Kemudian, kali ini saya akan apdet dua chpater sekaligus. Bukannya rajin atau gimana, hehehe... soalnya, selama beberapa minggu ke depan Author akan hiatus sebentar mau fokus sama Try Out dan UN hiks... hiks... hiks... Author harus semangat! Yosh! Gambatte! Setelah UN baru Author apdett lagi, okey? Maaf, yah _minna_...

Oke, terlalu banyak kata pembuka yah? Lanjut~

**Si Penyusup Hitam**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine x Fem!OC**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Author newbie di fandom KnB**

**Special thanks to: Aoi Yukari, Aratsuuuki, Haruna Tachikawa, Ikanatcha96, Kumada Chiyu, Nyadeera, RallFreecss, Tsukkika Fleur, madeh18, memoryru, .5872682, Amelo, AoKi Addict, dan seluruh READER yang telah membaca ficku ini**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**K**au itu aneh," kata Si Penyusup Hitam sambil menyerahkan sayuran yang sudah dicuci dan dipotongnya padaku.

Aku menerimanya sambil mengerutkan dahiku, "maksudmu?" Sebenarnya, kata-kata Si Penyusup Hitam itu ada benar. Aku memang orang yang aneh.

"Tadi pagi, kau mengusirku. Lalu, kukira, ketika kau melihatku masih ada di sini, kau akan membentakku dan mengusirku lagi. Tapi ternyata, kau malah menyuruhku untuk membantumu memasak dan membereskan rumah," katanya.

Aku memasukan semua sayuran yang tadi Si Penyusup Hitam berikan dengan hati-hati ke dalam panci. Aku sedang memasak sup untuk makan malam. Aku mengaduknya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Si Penyusup Hitam dan baru menjawab perkatannya tadi, "entahlah. Mungkin aku sedang baik."

Dia menaikan salah satu alisnya, "maksudmu dengan kata _baik_ apa?" dia tersenyum menggodaku, "oohh... Apa kau ingin tinggal berdua denganku?" ujarnya sambil beranjak mendekatiku.

Glek! Aku menelan ludahku. Uh, dia nampak berbahaya! Aku beranjak menjauhinya. Tapi dia semakin memojokkanku ke salah satu sisi dapur.

"Kenapa diam? Kau malu, hm?" dia mengunciku dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar.

Aku membuang muka, tidak berani melihat wajahnya. "J-jangan salah paham dulu!" ujarku gelagapan. Ahh! Wajahku memanas! _Kami-sama_ tolong akuuu!

"Wah, wah. Sekarang wajahmu memerah. Kau ini kenapa, hm?" katanya masih menggodaku.

"A-aku... A-a-aku..." sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak oleh situasi yang dibuatnya. Wajahku semakin memanas, dan mungkin sudah sampai kuping.

Dia akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya yang mengunciku lalu memberiku jarak sambil menutup mulutnya, "hmph!"

Apa? Dia menertawaiku?

"K-kau menertawaiku, hah?!" kataku sewot.

Tawanya pun pecah. "AHAHAHAH! Wajahmu itu...! AHAAHAHAH! Konyol sekali!" ia tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sial! Aku dipermainkan olehnya! Arrgghh! Orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalku padanya. Tapi percuma. Menyebalkan sekali mendengar tawanya yang begitu nista. Aku pun memukul dia dengan sendok panci, "sudah cukup tertawanya!"

"Aduh!" dia meringis, "iya, iya..." jawabnya malas-malasan.

Aku pun kembali ke depan kompor untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku tadi. Aku lalu menutup panci dengan tutupnya agar matangnya cepat. Ah, setelah supnya jadi, aku ingin ditaburi bawang goreng yang banyak. Tapi, persedian bawang gorengku habis. Terpaksa harus buat dulu, deh. "Hei, Penyusup!" panggilku padanya.

"He? _Penyusup? _Namaku Aomine, tau! Aomine Daiki! Bukan _Penyusup_!" katanya sedikit sewot. Oh, jadi namanya Aomine, yah?

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku malas menanyakan namamu," sahutku, "tolong ambilkan bawang merah yang ada di kulkas."

Dia dengan malas-malasan menuruti perintahku.

"Aku jadi teringat. Aku belum mengetahui identitasmu," kataku.

Si Penyusu – eh, maksudku Aomine – melirikku sekilas lalu kembali fokus mencari bawang merah dikulkas.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanyaku.

"19 tahun," jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak berisi bawang merah. Oh, ternyata dia seumuran denganku.

"Kenapa kau menyusup apartemenku? Dari mana kau masuk?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Lalu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin menyusup apartemenmu. Dan aku tidak mau memberitahu dari mana aku masuk. Nanti kalau kau mengetahuinya, aku tidak bisa menyusup apartemenmu lagi."

Aku mendengus. Jawaban macam apa itu? "Lalu di mana rumahmu? Kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku... _tidak bisa_ pulang ke rumah," jawabnya.

"Oh, apa kau ini dikejar rentenir sampai-sampai rumahmu disita dan kau tidak punya tempat tinggal?" dugaku.

Dia mengangkat bahu, "yah... begitulah."

"Jadi kau gelandangan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, bisa ja- HEI!" dia melotot kepadaku, "tidak seperti itu juga!"

"Terserah," aku tidak peduli dengan pelototannya itu, "tapi kau tidak punya rumah kan?"

Dia mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku," jawabku sambil mengambil kotak berisi bawang merah yang ada di tangannya dan menatapnya sebentar. Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Memutuskan sesuatu yang padahal berisiko besar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatiku menuntunku untuk mengatakan dan melakukan hal itu.

Dia menatapku tidak percaya, "kenapa?"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, "temani aku," jawabku sambil beranjak menuju wastafel lalu mencuci beberapa bawang merah dan mulai memotongnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama ini aku sendirian. Kau boleh tinggal bersamaku. Tapi, jangan tidur di sampingku. Jangan buang sampah sembarang. Kau boleh baca majalahmu, tapi jangan dihadapanku dan simpan yang benar. Jaga rumahku agar tetap rapih. Kau boleh tidur di sofa," kataku sambil terus memotong bawang merah. Ah, lama-lama mataku pedih.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia terus menatapi punggungku, "maksudmu dengan _sendirian_ apa?" dasar Ahomine, kenapa ia harus bertanya itu, sih?

"Jangan tanyakan itu," pertanyaanmu itu memaksaku untuk mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi padaku.

Orang tuaku yang tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku, meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah, bahkan mungkin mereka tidak tahu apa yang kusakai dan apa yang tidak kusukai. Mereka terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk melirikku sekilas. Teman-teman sekolahku yang tidak pernah memperhatikan dan mengajakku bermain. Orang yang kusuka meninggalkanku. Aku, benar-benar hidup dalam kesendirian. Terkadang aku terbiasa dengan itu semua, tapi terkadang, aku mulai merasa tidak tahan lagi.

Aku menghentikan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak sadar air mataku sudah mengalir dari tadi.

Melihatku yang menangis, Aomine beranjak menghampiriku, "hei? Kau menangis?" dia melihat bawang merah yang ada dihadapanku, "oh, gara-gara bawang merah, toh." Aduuhhh! Ahomine! Bukan begitu! Tapi, syukurlah, kau tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi, air mataku terus mengalir dan tidak mau berhenti.

Aomine menatapku terus. Lalu ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Bukan karena bawang merah, yah? Kau menangis kenapa?" dia mulai panik ketika tangisku makin deras.

"Tidak. Jangan pedulikan aku," aku mencoba menyeka air mataku, tapi tanganku habis memegang bawang dan itu akan terasa lebih pedih kalau terkena mataku. Aku pun mengurungkan niatku.

Tiba-tiba tangan Aomine yang besar dan hangat membingkai pipiku dan menyeka air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia kemudian menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke meja makan dan menyuruhku duduk di situ. "Kau duduk dulu sampai kau bisa tenang. Biar aku yang melanjutkan memasaknya," katanya sambil beranjak pergi ke dapur dan menggantikanku memasak.

Aku menghela nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di hadapan seorang pria yang bahkan baru saja kukenal. Benar-benar memalukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu," kata Aomine sambil meniup-niup pelan supnya yang masih panas.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Orang ini memaksaku untuk memberitahu kenapa aku menangis. Terpaksa aku menceritakan hampir semua yang kualami. Mulai dari orang tua, teman, dan orang kusukai. Sebenarnya, aku tidak biasa mencurahkan segalanya, tapi entah kenapa berada di dekat dia membuatku nyaman dan dengan lancar aku bisa mencurahkan masalahku padanya. Dia punya sihir apa yah, bisa membuatku seperti itu?

Dia pun menyuruput supnya, "aku tak menyangka kau bisa suka sama Kise," katanya sambil menahan tawa.

Aku mengerutkan kening, "m-memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku setengah sewot dan setengah malu. Dia ini, kenapa sih? Memangnya dia tahu, wajah Kise seperti apa?! Huh!

"Tidak. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, sih. Hanya saja... Pffttt!" dia menahan tawanya lagi.

Aku memanyunkan mulutku. Apa-apan dia? Apa dia menertawai seleraku terhadap pria? Kurang ajar! "Aomine!" kataku sambil menatapnya tajam.

Dia kembali bersikap normal, "oke. Oke. Maaf kalau menyinggungmu. Tapi, kusarankan, jangan terlalu berlarut-larut, Akane. Kau bisa keluar dari dunia kesendirianmu itu kalau kau mencoba. Misalnya, kau lebih aktif berteman, terus merubah penampilan, mungkin?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, "maksudmu?"

"Tadi pagi, setelah kau menampar pipiku, kau pergi kuliah dengan pakaian yang menurutku benar-benar culun: kaos lengan panjang dan rok semata kaki," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum masam ketika ia berkomentar tentang penampilanku tadi pagi. Jujur, aku tidak terlalu peduli akan penampilanku. Tapi, dia mengingatkanku akan sesuatu, "um, gomong-ngomong, maaf aku menampar pipimu tadi pagi, hehe," ujarku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

Aomine tersenyum masam, "tamparanmu itu sakit, tau! Tapi, ya sudahlah..." katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Ngomong-gomong, tanganmu bagaimana?"

Aku terdiam. Kemudian melirik salah satu jariku yang diplester, "sudah tidak apa-apa lagi, kok, hehe.."

_Biiip! Bip! Bip!_

Tiba-tiba alrojiku berbunyi. Aku meliriknya sekilas lalu tiba-tiba terbelalak, "ya, ampun!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Malam ini film_ Ratatouille_ tayang di TV!" kataku, kemudian aku secepat mungkin menghabiskan supku.

"He?" Aomine menatapku bingung sambil menyuruput supnya.

"Aku harus nonton! Hehe... Soalnya itu film kesukaanku," kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Pfftt... Ternyata seleramu seperti itu, yah... Hahaha, selera anak-anak banget," dia menertawaiku.

Aku mulai merengut, "memangnya kenapa?" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Orang ini seelllaaalluuu saja mengomentari seleraku! Apa seleraku seaneh itu, yah? Hufffttt...

_TUK!_

Ia memukul kepalaku dengan sendok, "jangan pasang wajah seperti itu," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahi sambil mengusap dahiku yang lumayan sakit akibat dipukul tadi.

"Wajahmu jadi terlihat manis tau," ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

Eh? Apa katanya? Aku terdiam. Sadar apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tiba-tiba pipiku memerah... memerah... dan semakin memerah. "Eemm... _Ano_... Itu... Tadi... Em..." aku gelagapan.

_TUK!_

Dia kembali memukul dahiku dengan sendoknya, "jangan juga pasang wajah seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum masam. Orang ini maunya apa sih?

"Itu jauh lebih manis daripada sebelumnya," ujarnya. Aku kembali terdiam. Dan dia juga terdiam. Hening pun tiba-tiba melanda kami.

"Sudah, ah!" katanya memecah keheningan, "lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang TV, piringnya biar aku yang mencucinya," ujarnya setengah mengusirku.

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera beranjak dari kursiku ke ruang TV daripada harus terjebak dalam situasi salah tingkah seperti tadi. Aku segera duduk di sofa kulitku yang berwarna hitam nan empuk itu. Mengambil posisi nyaman dan menyalakan TV.

Hah, untung tepat waktu. Filmnya baru saja dimulai. Aku pun segera menontonnya dengan penuh minat. "Oh, sudah mulai, toh," ujar Aomine sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, "iya, sudah mulai."

Kami pun menonton film itu. Yah, sejujurnya aku sudah tau jalan ceritanya seperti apa dan aku juga sudah men-download filmnya dari internet. Hanya saja, aku tetap tidak bosan nonton film itu berkali-kali. Hehe...

Aku dan Aomine sempat tertawa ketika ada adegan lucu di film itu. Aku sadar, waktu yang kulalui bersama dia menghapus rasa sedih dan sepiku. Mungkin, aku harus berterimakasih kepada Si Penyusup Hitam alias Aomine, yang telah menyusup rumahku, membuat keributan denganku, dan menemaniku. Haha... terdengar sedikit konyol, yah?

Tiba-tiba mataku berat dan aku mulai merasa ngantuk. Padahal, filmnya belum selesai. Aku masih ingin menontonnya sampai habis. Tapi mataku semakin berat dan aku pun jatuh tertidur di pundaknya.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

**N/B**: Eh... Aomine OOC banget yah? _Gomen ne_, hehe... Di chapter ini, sedikit demi sedikit hubungan mereka terjalin, kyyaaa...! Terus identitas Bang Mine juga sedikit ketahuan. Tapi, tetep aja identitas dan latar belakang Bang Mine masih blur dan gak jelas. Nah, sekarang waktunya bales review! Ini khusus yang gak log-in, yah! Klo mau diskip juga gak papa...

** AoKi Addict: **Sebelumnya, terimkasih sudah mau mereview ceritaku yang aneh ini, hiks... *nangis bombay*. He? Nana mau dibuang? Janggannn...! Hahaha... Nana itu anak yang baik, kok, sebenarnya. Cuma gayanya aja yang nyebelin. Author aja sampai kesel sendiri kadang-kadang *ditendang Nana*. Hehehe... Iya, author usahain update kilat *dipancung*... Demi Maiubo Rasa Jagung Bakar Spesial punyanya Murasakibara! (?) Author akan berjuang mengapdet cerita ini, yeaahhh!

Oke, deh, see you in next chapter! Fufufufu~


	4. Chapter 4

**Si Penyusup Hitam**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine x Fem!OC**

**Warning: OOC, typo, abal, aneh, sedikit AU, Author newbie di fandom KnB, P.O.V bisa berubah2**

**Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Takeuchi Nana's P.O.V)**

**A**ku menyisir rambut coklatku yang panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Kulihat bayangan diriku yang mengenakan _print mini dress_ motif floral yang panjangnya selutut. Sesaat aku terdiam. Aku punya pakaian yang bagus, wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang proposional, dan seorang pacar yang keren dan baik. Seharusnya, aku senang dengan semua itu.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan maupun kebahagian dalam hidupku.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Mungkin, ini karena hidupku penuh dengan topeng.

.

.

.

Aku beranjak keluar kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua rumahku. Aku pun menuruni tangga sambil membuka ponselku, membaca SMS dari pacarku, Kise Ryouta. Menurut SMS yang kubaca, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di rumahku. Hari ini kami akan pergi kencan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara percakapan antara dua orang wanita paruh baya. Yang satu suara ibuku, dan yang satunya lagi... terdengar seperti suara ibuku hanya saja lebih lembut. Itu suara bibiku, saudara kembar ibuku. Namanya, Hazegawa Suzuna.

Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. Bibi Suzuna, ia seorang wanita karir dan pendiri perusahaan parfum yang saat ini sedang terkenal. Suaminya, Paman Ichiro, juga merupakan pengusaha mabel yang barang-barangnya selalu diekspor ke luar negeri. Keluarga Bibiku sudah pasti sangat kaya.

"Oh, kau sudah turun, Nana," kata ibuku sambil melirikku sekilas.

"Nana sudah besar, yah," kata Bibi sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku membungkukkan badan, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Bi."

"_Ohayou,_ Nana. Ah, hari ini kau berencana pergi?" tanya bibiku.

Aku mengangguk.

Ibuku berdecak, "kau ini. Jangan terlalu sering pergi dengan pacarmu itu. Dan jangan terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaan sampinganmu sebagai model itu. Kau harusnya mencontoh Akane. Dia pintar dan rajin."

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ibuku membandingkanku dengan Akane, "iya, Bu," jawabku pelan.

"Ahaha... Jangan seperti itu, Suzuki," kata Bibi, terdengar seperti membelaku. Kemudian Bibi terdiam, "Ngomong-ngomong... aku... sudah lama tidak bertemu Akane," pandangannya berubah menjadi nanar, "bagaimana, yah, keadaan anak itu? Aku bahkan belum sempat menengoknya."

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Sepertinya Kise sudah datang. "Pacarmu sepertinya datang," kata ibuku sambil menyuruput tehnya.

"Aku pamit dulu, yah, Bu," kataku sambil beranjak pergi.

"_Chotto matte kudasai_, Nana," Bibiku menahanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "ya?"

"Tolong ke apartemen Akane sebentar. Hari ini, anak buah Paman mengantarkan beberapa barang Akane yang tertinggal di rumah lamanya. Mereka belum tahu jalan ke arah sana. Bisa tolong gantikan Bibi? Bibi harus kembali ke Hokkaido hari ini, untuk pembukaan cabang baru di sana, jadinya Bibi tidak sempat," katanya.

Hhh, jujur saja, aku kesal dengan Akane. Melihatnya, mengingatkanku akan ibuku yang selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengannya. Padahal, apa hebatnya Akane? Tubuhnya pendek. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Dia culun dan tidak punya banyak teman. Aku masih lebih baik daripada dia.

"Dan... gantikan Bibi untuk melihat keadaannya, yah?" permintaan Bibi yang ini membuatku sedikit luluh.

"B-baiklah, Bi," kataku dengan sangat sangat sangat berat hati. Kemudian akupun kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Jujur, aku iri kenapa Akane bisa mempunyai ibu seperti dia? Kenapa Akane bisa tinggal di keluarga kaya? Sementara aku, aku tinggal di keluarga sederhana, dan aku memiliki seorang ibu yang selalu membanding-bandingkan dan tidak pernah melihat anaknya secara utuh.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan kudapati seorang pemuda berambut blonde mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang pas di badan, celana jeans hitam, kacamata hitam dan topi berwarna biru gelap. Sekilas tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia adalah Kise Ryouta, model yang sedang naik daun.

"Sudah siap-_ssu?_" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak melakukan penyamaran-_ssu_? Kau kan juga model, kalau ada _paparazi _bagaimana?" katanya.

Ah, hampir lupa. Aku pun memakai topi pantai yang lebar dan berwarna coklat serta kacamata hitam. "Nah, sudah, selesai," kataku "ayo, kita pergi!" ujarku sambil menggamit tangannya.

"Tapi-_ssu_..." katanya terlihat ragu.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Ah, aku jadi ingat, aku belum bilang, kalau sebelum pergi aku harus ke rumah Akane. Tapi, apa peduliku? Urusan itu nanti saja, setelah selesai pergi kencan.

"Sebelum kita pergi, kita mampir ke apartemen Akanecchi, yah?"

Ha? Apa?

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali. Apa dia bilang?

"Aku harus mengembalikan catatannya-_ssu_. Selain itu, kemarin, seorang dosen menitipkan beberapa barang untuknya padaku_,_ karena ia tidak tahu alamat Akanecchi. Jadi-_ssu_, kupikir, akan lebih baik bila hari ini kuantar soalnya ada kau-_ssu_, saudaranya Akane, yang tahu alamatnya di mana, hehe..." jelasnya.

Hatiku mencelos. Yang benar saja? Kenapa ada kejadian seperti ini? Kenapa semuanya serba kebetulan? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Dan kenapa harus Akane? Arrgghhh...

Aku menghela nafas, "kau beruntung, karena hari ini aku juga harus ke apartemen Akane," ujarku dengan berat hati. Akane, asal kau tahu saja, aku benar-benar semakin kesal padamu. Kau membuat kencanku hari ini terganggu. Cih.

**(End Takeuchi Nana's P.O.V)**

.

.

.

**(Hazegawa Akane's P.O.V, beberapa jam sebelumnya)**

**A**ku terbangun dan mendapati diriku berada di kamarku. Ah! Aku baru ingat, semalam aku ketiduran di... pundaknya... Aomine?! Ya, Tuhan! Berarti semalam dia yang membawaku ke kamar, dong? Dia gak berbuat macam-macam 'kan? Semoga tidak. Hhh, tapi yang terpenting dia tidak tidur di sampingku lagi.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, menyisir rambut hitamku yang panjang sebahu itu dan mengikatnya, setelah itu aku beranjak keluar kamar. Aku mendapati dirinya tidur di sofa ruang TV. Hm, tumben ia tidak mengorok seperti kemarin?

Aku perlahan mendekati Aomine yang sedang tertidur pulas. Aku berjongkok agar kedudukan kami sama. Hihihi, ternyata kalau tidur wajahnya seperti anak kecil yah? Polos dan damai. Padahal aslinya brengsek dan mesum. Haha...

Aku menekan-nekan pipinya, "Ahomine... Ahomine... bangun..."

"Hn," dia hanya bergumam dan nampaknya ia tidak berminat untuk membuka matanya.

"Hei, bangun! Bangguuunn...!" kataku gemas sambil terus menekan-nekan pipinya dengan keras.

_CRREEPP!_

Ia menangkap tanganku. Aku terkejut. Dia membuka matanya. Sesaat aku terdiam ketika iris biru lautnya menatapku. Aku tersadar, ia memiliki warna mata yang indah. Aku membuang tatapanku dari matanya, agar aku tidak semakin terhanyut ke dalam matanya itu.

"C-cepat bangun... Atau kau t-tidak mendapat sarapan," ujarku mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah.

Ia melepaskan tanganku dan memposisikan dirinya duduk. "Kenapa harus membangunkanku sepagi ini, sih? Hoooaammm..." katanya sambil menguap lebar.

Aku bangkit berdiri sambil beranjak ke dapur, "kau 'kan menumpang di apartemenku! Kau harus menuruti peraturanku, tau! Itu mutlak!"

"Kata-katamu terdengar seperti kata-kata Akashi," ujarnya sambil menatapku malas.

Akashi? Siapa Akashi? Ah, sudahlah. "Terserah," aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, "sekarang, tolong bereskan apartemenku yah? Tolong di sapu lantainya," kataku sambil membuka kulkas.

"Malas, ah," ujarnya sambil kembali membaringkan badannya di sofa.

Aku mengeluarkan beberapa bahan masakan dari dalam kulkas dan menaruhnya di dekat wastafel. Aku berdecak kesal ketika mendapati Aomine kembali tertidur di sofa.

"Aomineee...!" ujarku menahan kesabaranku yang sebentar lagi habis. Tapi, sepertinya itu percuma. Aku bukan orang yang cukup sabar ketika menghadapi orang semacam dia. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya dan kembali membangunkannya.

"Ayoooo! Bangun! Bangguuuunnnnn!" ujarku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan cukup keras.

"Kalau kau mencoba membangunkanku sekali lagi, akan kucium kau!" ancamnya.

Spontan, aku langsung menghentikan kegiatanku itu. Wajahku langsung memerah, "a-apa kau bilang?!" kataku sambil menjauh darinya

"Tak perlu kuulangi, kan? Oh, atau kau memang ingin kucium?" katanya sambil membuka salah satu matanya dan tersenyum menggoda kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum masam, lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur. Orang itu! Menyebalkan sekali! Sepertinya, mengijinkan dia tinggal di apartemenku benar-benar keputusan yang salah, yah? Hhhh...

.

.

.

Wangi masakan yang baru matang nampaknya menggoda Aomine untuk bangun. Hahaha, sudah kuduga pasti dia akan terbangun kalau mencium bau masakanku. Dasar! Maunya hanya numpang makan tapi tidak mau membantuku membereskan rumah maupun memasak.

Dia kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Ia pun menguap dengan lebarnya. Setelah itu, dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiriku yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Enak tidurmu, hah?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya sinis.

"Enak sekali! Kau tahu? Aku bahkan bermimpi sedang berkencan dengan Mai-_chan_," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, sepertinya ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan sinisku.

Tapi, siapa itu Mai-_chan_? Ah, aku ingat! Dia gadis seksi yang ada di cover depan majalah pria dewasa milik Aomine yang kemarin kulihat. Dasar mesum! Hhh, aku tidak mengerti dari mana majalah-majalah sebanyak itu ia dapat? Apakah ia mengkoleksinya? Tapi kan itu tidak lucu, mengingat dirinya gelandangan dan tidak punya rumah. Masa dia bawa majalah sebanyak itu kemana-mana sih? Hmm, aneh. Tapi, ya, sudahlah.

Aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku, di susul Aomine yang duduk berhadapan denganku. "_Ittadakimasu_," seru kami berbarengan. Hari ini, sarapannya sederhana: telur mata sapi, _bacon_, sosis panggang, dan kentang bakar.

Ponselku yang terletak di atas meja makan tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku segera mengambilnya. Ternyata ada 1 SMS masuk. Dari ibuku.

_**[Akane, maaf Mama tdk bs menepati janji Mama. Hr ini Mama hrs ke Hokkaido slama sbulan k dpn. Tp, barang2mu yg msh tertinggal hr ini akan diantar. Baik2 yah, sayang.]**_

Aku segera mengetik balasannya.

_**[Ah, begitu yah... Sayang sekali. Lain kali, kalau Mama punya waktu, Mama boleh ke apartemenku. Hehe... Mama blm pernah liat apartemenku yg baru kan? Tmptnya nyaman dan fasilitasnya bagus. Selamat bekerja, Ma.]**_

Sesaat aku terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah ponselku. Hhh, padahal hari ini aku ingin memberitahu ibuku rencana tentang konser tahunan oleh mahasiswa Jurusan Seni Musik yang diadakan bulan depan. Aku melirik ke arah dua tiket yang teronggok di atas _buffet_ dekat TV. Sudahlah, mereka pasti tidak bisa hadir seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan makanku.

"Setelah ini, aku ingin mandi," kata Aomine sambil menggaruk punggungya. Aku jadi curiga, apa orang itu belum mandi dari kemarin, yah?

"Tidak bisa! Aku duluan yang mandi!" kataku.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin mandi duluan! Badanku sudah gatal tau!" katanya sambil menatapku sengit.

"Siapa suruh kemarin tidak mandi, hah!? Pokoknya, aku yang mandi duluan! Mandi siang-siang itu bikin pusing, tau!" aku menatap dia tidak kalah sengitnya.

"Siapa bilang aku kemarin tidak mandi, hah!? Dasar! Pokoknya aku duluan!" katanya sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya.

Aku juga cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapanku, "tidak bisa! Aku duluan!" kataku ngotot, masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Dia menaruh piringnya yang sudah kosong, "aku sudah selesai, weeekk!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ah, sial! Dia cepat sekali! Dia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Aku tak peduli dengan sarapanku yang belum habis. Aku pun mengejar dia, "tunggguuu Aomineee! Aku duluan yang mandi!" kataku mempercepat lariku. Dan entah kenapa kami jadi lomba lari dadakan.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku, tau!" katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Cih! Sombong sekali!" kataku sambil mempercepat lariku.

Aku hampir menyalipnya, tapi dia semakin mempercepat larinya dan aku pun tertinggal jauh. Akhirnya, dia sampai duluan ke kamar mandi. Begitu sampai, dia langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Ukh! Sial!

Aku yang masih ngos-ngosan langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi, "Aominee! Aku duluaann!"

"Tidak bisa~" ujarnya di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas. Ya, sudahlah. Aku segera beranjak dari pintu kamar mandi. Tapi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan kepala Aomine menyembul keluar.

"Akane," dia memanggilku.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan malas, "apa?"

"Pinjamkan aku handuk. Aku lupa, aku tidak punya handuk," katanya.

Dasar!

.

.

.

.

Selain tidak punyak handuk, ternyata dia juga tidak punya baju ganti dan peralatan mandi! Hhh, dia ini! Tapi, bagaimana ini? Kalau peralatan mandi sih, aku punya cadangannya, jadi dia bisa pakai. Tapi, kalau baju ganti? Eh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia harus pakai bajuku, ya kan?

Aku jadi teringat. Sepertinya, ketika aku pindah ke apartemen ini, orang yang sebelumnya menempati apartemenku meninggalkan beberapa barang, deh. Aku simpan di mana, yah? Di gudang kali, yah?

Aku membuka pintu gudangku. Em, sejujurnya ruangan itu tidak pantas di sebut gudang karena di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak barang dan ruangan itu masih rapih dan bersih. Aku memasuki ruangan sempit itu. Aku mendapati beberapa kardus teronggok di sana. Ah! Itu dia! Aku masih ingat, aku menaruh barang-barang peninggalan orang itu di situ!

Aku segera membuka salah satu kardus itu, sebelum sempat membukanya, aku memperhatikan salah satu kardus lainnya yang selotip penutupnya sudah terlepas. Seperti ada yang pernah membuka kardus itu. Tapi, seingatku, aku tidak pernah membukanya. Ah, ya, sudahlah. Lagi pula isi kardusnya juga kosong. Mungkin dari dulu kardus itu memang kosong dan aku saja yang tidak memperhatikannya.

Kardus yang sedang kubuka ini, berisi beberapa baju bekas milik orang yang pernah menyewa apartemen ini. Untung, orang itu laki-laki, jadi bajunya bisa kuberikan ke Aomine. Aku pun mengambil beberapa baju tersebut.

Hm, sepertinya, orang yang dulu pernah menyewa tempat ini belum lama pindah dari tempat ini. Lihat saja, baju-baju dan barang-barang peninggalannya masih rapih dan belum terlalu berdebu.

Aku pun lekas keluar dari ruangan itu dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika aku sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, tepat saat itu Aomine baru selesai mandi dan membuka pintunya. Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Aomine yang bertelanjang dada dengan rambut yang masih basah dan beberapa bulir air yang masih menempel di badannya yang kekar itu.

Aku terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya kepalaku kosong dan tidak bisa berpikir. Ukh! Kenapa pagi-pagi aku harus mendapat kejadian ini, sih?

Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depannku, "ooiii!"

Aku tersadar, "i-ini...!" aku menyodorkan beberapa pakaian yang kubawa tadi kepadanya, "ce-cepat ganti baju!"

Ia menerima pakaian yang kuberikan sambil terdiam memandangi pakaian-pakaian itu, "ini... Dari mana kau mendapat pakaian-pakaian ini?"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menatap dirinya yang dalam keadaan seperti itu, "i-itu... Dari gudang. Itu barang peninggalan orang y-yang pernah nyewa tempat ini. K-kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, sih," ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

Setelah dia benar-benar pergi, kini giliran aku yang mandi. Hhh, akhirnya bisa mandi juga.

Ketika aku mandi, aku teringat, hari ini anak buah ayahku akan datang untuk mengantarkan beberapa barang serta alat-alat musikku yang masih tertinggal di rumah lamaku. Terus, kalau mereka tau ada anak laki-laki di rumahku bagaimana ini?

Aku segera mandi cepat-cepat dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah itu, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Aomine untuk segera bersembunyi.

Tapi, ketika aku mencari Aomine. Orang itu tidak ada di manapun. Heran, deh, kenapa ia suka menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba yah? Dia kemana, sih?

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Apa barangnya sudah sampai? Tapi, Aomine kemana? Ah, ya, sudahlah. Ini mempermudahkanku agar aku tidak perlu repot menyembunyikan Aomine.

Dengan ragu aku membukakan pintu apartemenku.

Mataku terbelalak ketika tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu apartemenku.

"Kise...? Nana...?"

.

.

.

"Aku ke sini mau mengantarkan buku catatanmu-_ssu_, dan juga mengantarkan titipan ini dari dosen," katanya sambil menunjukkan kantong plastik berisi amplop coklat dan buku catatanku.

Aku menerimanya, "ini apa?" tanyaku pada Kise sambil menunjuk amplop coklat yang sepertinya isinya lumayan tebal.

"Partitur-_ssu_. Itu beberapa patitur yang harus kau mainkan saat konser. Oh, yah, dan kau diberi tugas mengarang lagu-_ssu_ dan memainkannya saat konser bulan depan. _Hontou ni sugoi-ssu_!" katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Um, Nana... Kise... kalian tidak ingin masuk?"

"Tidak," jawab Nana cepat sambil menatapku dingin, "aku hanya menunjukkan arah jalan ke apartemenmu pada anak buah Paman yang mengantar barang-barangmu."

"Oh." kataku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi kepada sepupuku ini. Tingkahnya kadang menyebalkan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia selalu bersikap menyebalkan kepadaku. Jadinya, aku juga ikutan kesal ketika melihatnya.

Dia kemudian menggamit lengan Kise, "sudah, yah, aku mau pergi dulu. Kise-_kun_ dan aku mau kencan."

Sepertinya aku mengganggu jadwal mereka kencan, yah? "Terimakasih, sebelumnya. Maaf bila aku mengganggu acara kalian," kataku sambil membungkukan badanku sebentar.

"Tidak apa-apa-_ssu_. Tapi, kau baru pindah ke sini-_ssu?_" tanya Kise.

Aku mengangguk.

Dia terdiam dan nampak sedang berpikir, "kamarmu nomor 285 kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?

"Aku sepertinya pernah ke sini-_ssu_," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, "maksudnya?"

"Kise-_kun_, lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Aku takut kalau jalanannya bertambah macet," potong Nana cepat sambil memasang wajah manja kepada Kise.

Kise mengangguk, "kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, yah, Akanecchi?"

Aku mengangguk, "um. Pergilah. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Terimakasih, _jaa ne~!_" katanya sambil berlalu pergi bersama Nana.

Ukh! Kenapa aku harus melihat mereka berdua lagi, sih? Tapi, entah kenapa, kali ini tidak sesakit kemarin. Tapi, apakah itu artinya, aku berhasil sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaan ini? Kalau iya, syukurlah.

"Nona," seorang anak buah ayahku, menarikku dari lamunanku. Aku melihat beberapa anak buah ayahku sedang bergotong-royong mengangkat pianoku.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Pianonya mau ditaruh di mana?"

Ah, sudah, lupakan soal Kise dan Nana. Ingat kata Aomine semalam! Aku tidak boleh terlalu berlarut-larut! Aku harus tetap menjalani kehidupanku! Dan menemukan cinta yang baru! Ya, kan?

"Um... Pianonya taruh di..."

.

.

.

Ahhh, akhirnya selesai juga mengatur beberapa alat-alat musik dan barang-barangku itu. Rasanya sedikit lelah, tapi aku senang. Aku pun duduk di sofa kulitku yang berwarna hitam setelah semua anak buah ayahku pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Haahh, akhirnya, alat musikku sampai juga di apartemen ini!

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Aomine?

"Aku lapar. Kau belum buat makan siang?" suara barinton Aomine membuatku kaget setengah mati. Suara itu berasal dari arah dapur. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati dirinya sedang membuka kulkas.

Hei? Sejak kapan dia masuk?

Aku menghela nafas. Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu, "kau dari mana saja, huh?"

Dia mengambil botol mineral yang kusimpan di dalam lemari lalu menegaknya sebentar baru kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya saja, ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "minimarket," jawabnya sambil menaruh kembali botol mineral itu ke dalam kulkas.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Minimarket katanya? Konyol! Kalaupun ia habis pergi keluar entah ke mana, pasti aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ya kan? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya? Apa mungkin ia masuk ketika aku dan anak-anak buah ayahku sedang menaruh alat-alat musikku? Masa sih? Ah, tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Memangnya kau ingin beli apa?" tanyaku mencoba mengusir rasa janggalku terhadap jawabannya tadi.

"Aku... um, ingin beli majalah Mai-_chan_, tapi aku tidak punya uang," katanya.

Aku kembali mengerutkan kening. Lho? Bukannya majalah Mai-_chan_ edisi terbaru belum terbit? Ehh, ka-kalian jangan salah paham dulu! Aku tau tanggal terbitnya bukan karena aku berlangganan majalah seperti itu! Itu karena aku pernah membereskan majalah-majalah milik Aomine dan tidak sengaja melihat tanggal terbitnya edisi terbaru.

"Oh," sahutku tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan. Mataku beralih ke amplop coklat yang kini kupegang. Aku pun membuka isi amplop itu dan mengeluarkannya.

Aku melihat-lihat sekilas partitur itu. Hm, rupanya aku akan membawakan beberapa lagu dari Mozart. Syukurlah! Aku kan suka sekali dengan Mozart. Hanya saja aku terpaku kepada salah satu partitiur terakhir. Yang itu bukan lagunya Mozart maupun lagu klasik lainnya.

Apa dosenku itu salah memberiku partitur?

Aku membaca judul lagu tersebut, _'First Love – Utada Hikaru'_.

Cinta pertama, yah?

Entah kenapa, sekelebat bayangan wajah Kise melintas di benakku. Membuatku hatiku sedih. Menarikku kembali kepada kenyataan yang membuatku kembali sakit. Kenapa harus lagu itu?

Tiba-tiba muncul pikiran untuk tidak mengikuti konser itu. Soalnya, aku tahu, pada saat konser itu aku akan bertemu Kise, dan Nana pasti akan menonton konser itu juga. Selain itu, untuk apa aku mengikuti konser, kalau kedua orang tuaku pasti tidak akan pernah datang? Rasanya, lagu yang kumainkan ataupun yang kubuat nantinya, seperti tidak tertuju pada siapapun. Hampa.

"Hei, sejak kapan ada piano di situ?" suara Aomine membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah piano yang terletak di sisi ruang TV. Ia pun duduk di depan piano lalu membuka penutup tuts piano itu dan menekan-nekan tuts piano itu dengan asal.

"Oi," katanya sambil menatapku, "kau bisa main piano kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan lemas.

"Kau kenapa? Lemas sekali," katanya. "Oh," dia mengangkat kedua alisnya, "kau baru saja bertemu Kise dan Nana yah?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia menghela nafas. "Galau lagi, huh?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memanyunkan bibirku.

"Dasar! Sudah cepat ke sini! Mainkan sebuah lagu! Aku benar-benar bosan tau, ditambah lagi kau yang ngegalau gak jelas seperti itu," katanya.

Aku pun dengan langkah gontai menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "kau mau lagu apa?"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting lagu yang kau sukai dan lagu yang menyenangkan," katanya.

Aku berpikir, "_Blue Bird_*mungkin?" [*_Blue Bird_ - Megpoid Gumi (Vocaloid)]

Dia mengedikkan bahu, "kubilang terserah kan? Mainkan saja."

Aku pun mulai memainkan lagu itu. Lagu itu lagu favoritku. Aku sudah lama mempelajari lagu itu dan lagu itu sudah diluar kepalaku. Aku merasakan perasaanku lebih bebas saat bermain piano di sampingnya. Jariku menari-nari dengan lincahnya di atas tuts, akupun menambah beberapa improvisasi di sela-sela bagian lagu itu. Aku sekilas melirik Aomine yang berada di sampingku, ia nampak menikmati lagu itu. Haha, syukurlah. Akupun, tanpa kusadari, tersenyum selama aku memainkan lagu itu.

"Hebat juga," puji Aomine ketika lagunya selesai kumainkan.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Syukurlah," kataku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum selebar ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku membelalakan mata. Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku dengan manis. Aku membelalakkan mata ketika sadar, Aomine telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Dan kurasakan pipi ini semakin memanas.

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum," katanya setelah menciumku. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar, "makanya jangan sedih terus, yah? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menemanimu kan? Kau harus ingat, kau tidak sendiran lagi. Ada aku."

Aku... tidak sendirian lagi katanya? Aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Dan kusadari, air mataku mengalir pelan membasahi pipiku.

"Yaahh, kau malah menangis," ujarnya.

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku, "aku menangis terharu tau!"

"Ahahaha... Kau terharu?"

Aku mengangguk kemudian tertawa malu.

Saat itu, aku tidak mengerti arti ciuman yang ia berikan padaku. Tapi satu hal yang pasti dan akan selalu kuingat, aku tidak sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**N/B: **Wuuuaaawww! Panjangnya! Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah kutulis! Huaahhh akhirnya bisa menulis sepanjang ini! Gimana, _minna_? Chapter ini jelekkah? Kepanjangankah? Atau bagus? Hahaha... Yang jelas... Aomine dan Akane sudah mulai terkena 'percikan'. Hahaha... Sebelumnya author minta maaf nih, ngubah P.O.V seenak jidat. Tapi, author rasa sudut pandang orang pertama akan lebih menohok hati jika dalam suatu cerita, cuma.. ya itu... beberapa kejadian pasti bolong kalau pakai sudut pandang orang pertama, makanya gak jarang ada beberapa author atau penulis yang mengubah P.O.V. Hanya saja, jangan terlalu sering dan pada Timing yang yang gak pas. Itu aja sih, menurutku. Selain itu P.O.V Nana di sini sekaligus menjelaskan hubungan Nana sama Akane dan hubungan Akane dengan ortunya. Sudah, ah, udah kebanyakan nulis nih Author di chapter ini, nanti mata kalian gempor lagi bacanya... ehehe... Jaa nee~~!


End file.
